


母A会梦见粉色围裙吗

by Teruel



Category: SMF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teruel/pseuds/Teruel
Summary: 老父亲x二儿子





	母A会梦见粉色围裙吗

 

司马他爸说是要给他亲儿洗澡，实际上一筹莫展，在烦闷中自行脱去汗衫之后，两个人在浴灯底下互看三分钟。司马眼神第无数次空茫，为父亲的胸肌发痴。动手能力本该很强的防蹙眉研究浴室构造，最后得出一个结论：浴室里这个儿子很多余。

防冷漠地把汗衫抛入脏衣篓。他说，“你自己脱衣服。”

咦。司马抱胸犹疑。“脱衣服的话，我就不能扶着浴缸，不扶着浴缸，我就会坐不稳的爸爸。”

“大不了，另一条腿也折了。”

听听这个批话，哪像个父亲说的。司马暗叹气。要是做爱也有这么狠就好了。

然防还是不情不愿俯身：“你快脱。我扶着你。”他手掌贴住他腰侧，力度不大，只堪堪护住。司马露出由衷微笑，抓着睡衣下摆一翻——小臂被衣服兜住，绞着脱不下来了。他两手举过头顶，不知投诚抑或抗争。

防：“……你小时候，也没这么傻吧。”

他右手揽着他，左手替他拽拉睡衣。司马顺从地展平手臂，睡衣甩脱，他蓄长的头发垂落下来。他从发间抬眼去看父亲，光铸的侧脸线条。与他如此不同。

“裤子会脱吗。”防应该是在说一个问句。

司马带笑地摇头。

防也微笑（嘴角没有下拉得那么厉害）：“废物。”

司马一边被脱裤子一边想：我爸刚刚是在和我开玩笑吗。我爸幽默风趣吗。我爸儒雅随和吗。他扶着浴缸边沿，将腰身力量交付给防。防看着他印着卡通贴画的内裤，沉默。布料摩挲肤体的声响，司马裆下一凉。卡通小老虎皱缩一团。两个人心里突然都沉重起来。有什么不得了的事情要发生了。

“……我先进去。你坐好了。”

“……您不脱这个……内裤吗。”

“……。”

防用快到有残影的手法脱去了睡裤并跨入浴缸，司马从残影中辨识出那只白色纯棉内裤依旧坚守阵地。父亲将花洒头拿下，水温已经调好，司马感知到背后人体的暖融与水汽的温热。防为难地呱叽呱叽（打滑声）调整位置，终于在浴缸中横向屈腿坐下。他一手去碰他儿瘦显脊背：“你往后躺。”

“啊？”司马懂了：密室谋杀亲儿案。

“我在后面接着，不会摔着你的。”防两手把住他腰，平和道，“你坐到我身上来。”

司马坠入了天堂。

他顺势后仰，被防缓缓收归入怀抱。他后背贴着父亲胸膛，暖融融湿泠泠。他两腿仍然上抬，搁在浴缸边沿上。防扶了一把他腿弯，犹疑问道：“难受吗。”

“不难受不难受不难受。”司马两手叠放胸前，面色一瞬恢复健康。虽然这个体位很奇怪，两个人也都很费劲，但是，司马坐在了，他父亲的巨炮上。被热水打湿的白色纯棉内裤和半苏醒的阳具。他心乱跳。

防还在费劲地规矩为亲儿冲洗前胸，水流冲涤到下腹，他两腿内侧被细微触动，他还以为不过是水流——“司马二你干什么。”

“啊……我在洗自己下面啊。”司马眼神逃避地飘远。他手指还悬停在防业已透湿的裆部之上，扬起的顶端亟待挣笼而出。防深呼吸，胸腹却与他儿合得更紧。花洒停在他手中。

“你起来。”

司马好声气温柔道：“我是残废，起不来啊爸爸。”实则他声线发颤，手指于慌乱中又摸上他贪慕的粗恶阳具。他明显感知到了血管的跳动。防强将奇怪的声音哽在喉头。他侧过脸，怕把陡然变粗重的喘息呼在他儿后颈。他也怕露怯。

“爸爸。”

他指尖将内裤边沿挑开。防的阳具展伸勃起，炽烫顶着他会阴部。他手指继续向下，轻按着湿润的鼓胀精囊。防双腿下意识夹紧，一手别着他儿小腹。司马被勒得笑起来只有气音：“爸爸，爸……亲爹！疼啊！”

防平定一些，手臂放松，发问却沙哑局促：“你为什么……”

“因为舒服。”司马像抚摸什么小动物一样，手法专业纯熟。他完全倚靠在父亲怀中，又是瞬时的安心，令他说废话也有一些底气，“因为我喜欢这样。”

防彻底别过头，肩膀不自然收拢：“……你一定要和我这样吗。”

司马微笑。爸爸，这又是什么批话。“那我叫我哥上来了。”

“……我做。”

他庆幸自己的指甲已经修得很好。所以他就不会因为太激动而抓伤他父亲的好鸡鸡。司马心里播放着感恩的心，一边亲昵地掂了掂防的精囊。防还是会应激性地动一动腿，但总体来说，这个不可一世、（用眼神）杀人如麻（防：我没有这么坏）的猛男，放弃了抵抗。因为他也暂时没法从滑溜溜的浴缸里爬起来。搞不好要父子双双躺病床。

“我们速战速决哦。因为洗澡洗太久的话，我哥肯定会上来叫我的。”司马认真解释，已经开始着手扩张自己。他湿发蹭着父亲脸颊，苍白手臂伸长，中指探至穴口，按压，缓缓没入。防听着咕啾咕啾的奇怪声音（比他自己的呻吟声还要奇怪一万倍），呼吸更加不稳定了。

“你……是不是，经常……”

“啊？”

司马已经勉强抬腰，将防的阳具抵着自己下体。防被有如与唇口接吻的奇异触感震住，再无法问下去。司马笑说，“爸您看，我很专业的。”他明明对什么事情都无所谓，却在此刻一副欢欣雀跃的模样。他保持着看似被后入、实际上都是自己在努力的别扭体位，双手扶好防的阳具，一点点引导着侵入他自己的体内。在肉壁的不断挤拥之下，防痛苦呻吟出声。他再次勒住他亲儿小腹，却与前几次一样，所有伤人的气力，都变成横亘在他儿肤体上，鲁莽的温柔。

“我很好操。”司马完全坐下去之后，自己给自己颁了个奖。

“……。”

“做了第一次就有第二次哦。”他动了动。

“……。”

“……行了爸，照顾一下您的废物儿子。”司马方才一顿操作，已经耗尽自己作为死宅一天内的所有运动量，“动一下。胯。胯动一下。我就不指望您能来什么九浅一深了。”

防不声响，赌气一样往上顶了一下。

司马眼泪都要出来了。孺子可教，不是，我爹可教。

“就，就是这样，爸爸，好爸爸，亲爱的爸爸，亲爹，祖宗，再来——”

“闭嘴。”

防靠坐得更端正些，后倚寻找借力点。他五指摊开，按着司马小腹，两人交合处愈发绞紧。司马两手颤抖地捧着脸颊：“爸——”

他声音突然哽住。防似乎找到了省力的姿势，开始抽动的实验。速度不是非常快（那是毛片），但是分量足够大。父亲鼻息与唇吻，别扭地凑近，贴上他左肩。

“用不用，做别的……唔……”

“不不不完全不用，我可以自娱自乐，这已经……啊，爸，您真是……”司马满意伸舌头，话音模糊，“太，好，了。”

防的巨根再次完全没入他后穴。精囊拍着他会阴部，酥而痒。司马一手悄悄摸摸他爸的手（防不动声色缩了缩，终于还是任摸了），另一手开始抚慰自己的分身。他指尖用力刮搔过顶端的小孔，这是他惯用且喜欢的手法。电流窜上脊柱，所有肢体末端的神经一瞬失去知觉般，所有的注意力全在性器上，敏感得连温度变化都是催情因素。

他想，我他妈是不是要早泄了。

而防的速度正在勉强加快。每次抽出，都不会尽出，龟头会不尴不尬卡在穴口内，无形的屏障。防抽插几回，察觉了这个节点，于是被卡住后便再次用力贯入，他儿并不见得有多紧致的甬道再次被填满。司马脚趾蜷紧，攥着防手腕，直将他手指放入自己口中。他声音几乎变调，在水汽与黏稠中轻叫：“爸爸……”

防没有回应他，只是另一手抬起他未受伤的那条腿。他大腿腿面贴着胸腹，穴口开绽，发出泡沫遭碾碎般细响，被插入的触感愈发强烈。司马颤抖着用牙齿轻咬父亲的指腹，下腹的温热感堆积成灾。他已经没有力气去蹂躏自己的分身，只能张开手掌，让已经发红的龟头在自己掌心不断磨蹭。

“爸爸……爸、爸……”

司马上身挺起，脖颈扬起曲线，他仍像年青男孩一样的尖喉结随着吞咽和呼唤滚上，似乎要啄破自身薄薄皮肉。

他在渴望什么样的回应。

防咬唇，他已经给出了自己最大限度的忍耐与包容。司马仍然紧握着他手，对手指亲吻或吸吮。浴室的灯光被水汽遮蔽。两个人眼前云山雾罩，看不清彼此肉体，只知道滚热与狂喜。看不清彼此身份，只知道总有缺憾，无法补完。

防迟疑，张口轻轻咬上他颈侧。犬齿蹭着跳动的大动脉，话音却模糊又柔软：

“……宝……宝宝……”

他整副躯壳都软化在他怀里。司马疑惑地盯着浴室顶上那盏灯，水汽仍未散去。一切都还在未知的朦胧中。防自已紧紧搂住他，喘息激烈，阳具死抵着最深处。热流冲入，与司马自身下腹的温热感相撞。白光一闪，他一瞬失声。而哥哥敲门声传来：“二？洗好了吗？用不用哥哥帮忙？”

不用了。哥。司马长呼出一口气，胸口都已像是瘪瘪的。不用了。

 

 

 


End file.
